LA CHICA DE CADA NOCHE
by LIly cullen madero
Summary: No me importa hacerme pasar por una prostituta con tal de estar aunque sea una noche en los brazos de Edward Cullen, mi vecino de enfrente, y el hombre que amo. Mal summary LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía. **

**QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS EN OTRO LUGAR SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

**LA CHICA DE CADA NOCHE**

Y aquí estaba yo, de nuevo, como cada noche, asomada por la ventana de mi habitación que daba la vista a la calle, con todas las luces de mi casa apagadas.

Me removí ansiosa y saque los binoculares.

Lo sé, parezco acosadora.

Dieron las 11:30 de la noche y no pasaba nada, estaba exasperada. Los faros de un taxi iluminaron la calle y se detuvo justo enfrente de mi casa. Del salió una chica alta, con una gabardina color caky y unos tacones gigantes.

Ella caminó hasta pararse en el imponente portón de la casa de enfrente, el cual se abrió y ella desapareció por la entrada, caminando hacia la gran casa.

Sentí una punzada de celos recorrerme.

Pero mejor me explico desde el principio. Yo soy Bella Swan, tengo veinticuatro años y vivo en los suburbios más ricos de los Ángeles, donde viven los inversionistas, los actores, los cantantes y los empresarios.

Yo no soy nada de eso, más bien me doy el lujo de vivir aquí porque soy escritora, pero bajo un seudónimo, mis libros por suerte han sido muy vendidos.

Yo no soy como las mujeres que viven aquí, más bien soy normal, sencilla, hasta hace poco no me metía en los asuntos de nadie, como ocurría con las demás mujeres que viven aquí, esas que hacían que mi estomago se revolviera de desagrado.

Pero claro, mi instinto acosador empezó por el vecino de enfrente. Edward Cullen. Empresario exitoso, veintisiete años, alto, varonil, misterioso, hermoso. Cuando me mude aquí lo conocí, ya que salió a recoger el periódico, murmuró un 'Buenos días' y se metió de nuevo a su casa, pero desde ese primer momento he deseado estar entre sus brazos, besarlo, amarlo.

Suspiré.

Dos o tres veces por semana siempre llegaba una mujer diferente (prostituta) a satisfacerlo.

Y es así como había llegado a esto. Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen desde hace 2 años, y él ni siquiera me ha mirado.

Así que decidí llevar a cabo un plan.

Tomaría solo por una noche el lugar de una de las mujeres que venían, había vigilado sus movimientos, la hora que llegaban y los días que las pedía; así que en dos días vendría la próxima mujer, y yo la secuestraria y tomaría su lugar, como lo había planeado. Claro que para esto tuve que contarle mi plan a Emmett y a Jasper, mis mejores amigos, ya que ellos me ayudarían con el secuestro.

Es arriesgado, lo sé, pero valía por estar entre los brazos de Edward aunque fuera una noche, en sentir sus caricias.

Soy una loca de tan solo pensarlo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente fui al centro comercial para comprar el atuendo correcto. Me dio vergüenza de solo mirarlo aunque no era tan extremo, solo un camisón delicado, de encaje en un tono rosa bebe, y unas valeranas del mismo rosa, complementando con unas medias hasta el muslo, blancas.

Se podría decir que el atuendo era bastante inocente, pero no me atrevía a usar algo mas descubierto.

Seguí caminando ausente por todo el centro comercial, haciendo una lista mental de lo que le tendría que hacer a mi cuerpo en cuanto llegara a casa. Jasper había sugerido la depilación brasileña, pero yo aun estaba indecisa.

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras eléctricas cuando choque con una chica bajita, con aspecto de duende, era muy bonita y tenía un montón de bolsas en las manos.

—Lo siento mucho—se disculpó—Es que venía distraída.

—No te preocupes, también ha sido mi culpa—le sonreí.

—Me caes bien ¿por qué no quedamos luego para salir? —preguntó efusiva.

—De acuerdo. —le dije e intercambiamos números. Una vez eso me despedí de ella y camine hacia mi auto, se hacía tarde y tenía que preparar todo.

Una vez en casa me metí a bañar, me depile como había dicho Jasper, lave mi cabello con mi shampo de fresas favorito y salí de la ducha.

Me puse mi bata y empecé a secar mi cabello para peinarlo en ondas delicadas, coloqué rímel en las pestañas y un poco de brillo de labios.

Sonrojada me puse el atuendo que compre, y la gabardina encima.

El sonido del timbre en la puerta comenzó a sonar insistente, por lo que Emmett y Jasper ya han de ver llegado.

Salí a abrirles y me recibieron con una sonrisa.

—Estas hermosa Bells—dijo Emmett dándome un abrazo de oso.

—No es para tanto—murmuré avergonzada.

—El tiene razón Bella, estas hermosa—dijo Jasper entrando a mi casa. — ¿Y cuál es el plan? —preguntó nervioso.

—La chica llegara en unos minutos, hay que salir, nos ocultaremos en esos arbustos, y en cuanto salga, la atrapan.

Emmett estaba ansioso por que llegara, pero Jasper no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que yo pensaba hacer, pero no se opuso. Solo decía que era estúpido y arriesgado.

—Te compramos esto Bells—dijo Jasper sacando una caja blanca.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté abriéndola. Me encontré con un antifaz blanco forrado con encaje del mismo color—Es hermoso ¿pero para qué es?

—No seas tonta Bella, es para cubrir un poco tu identidad ¿Olvidas que es tu vecino y puede reconocerte? —respondió Jasper incomodo, Emmett se acercó y me ayudó a ponérmelo.

—Gracias por ayudarme chicos— asintieron y en cuanto vimos los faros de el taxy acercarse salimos corriendo, ocultándonos en los arbustos.

El taxi estacionó, como siempre, enfrente de la casa. Pero no me espere que dé el salieran dos chicas, una de ellas era bajita, y se me hacia levemente conocida, y la otra era rubia y alta, le pagaron al taxista y comenzaron a caminar hacia la acera.

Emmett y Jazz comenzaron a contar hasta tres y se lanzaron como leones hacia las chicas, las cargaron en sus hombros y salieron corriendo hacia mi casa.

Al menos el secuestro fue rápido-pensé.

Los nervios empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo en cuanto salí de mi escondite y empecé a caminar hacia el gran portón. Presione uno de los botones y al momento una hermosa voz masculina me pregunto quién era.

—Soy…Isa me pidió esta noche señor—respondí, golpeándome mentalmente por el nombre.

—Pero pedí dos chicas esta noche.. —murmuró.

—Oh, mmm no nos informaron de eso, probablemente se equivocaron, pero si quiere me voy—ofrecí derrotada, el se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—No importa, pasa, segundo piso tercera puerta a la izquierda—informó antes de que el gran portón comenzara a abrirse.

Corrí por el gran jardín hasta llegar al porche, abrí la puerta y me encamine escaleras arriba, hasta llegar al pasillo indicado, donde comenzaron a temblarme las piernas.

_¡Bella! ¡Esto es una locura!_

_Es la única manera de tenerlo-_conteste a la voz en mi cabeza.

_Te arrepentirás por esto, terminaras mas enamorada después…-_me advirtió pero la ignore.

Caminé despacio hasta la habitación de donde salía un rayito de luz por debajo de la puerta y me paré frente a ella, nerviosa.

—Ya te escuche, pasa. —ordenó.

Respiré profundo, me acomodé el antifaz y abrí la puerta.

La habitación era hermosa y moderna, pero perdió sentido al ver a Edward sentado en un sofá de piel, con una de sus piernas reposando en la otra y su mano con una copa de lo que parecía wisky en su regazo.

El me miro intensamente, extrañado.

—¿Porque la máscara? —preguntó. Me mordí el labio, tratando de inventar una escusa lo más rápido posible, pero solo me quede callada. — ¿Y bien?

—Mmm, es…una nueva regla para proteger nuestra identidad. —dije atropelladamente.

—Las otras chicas nunca la traían—dijo mirándome con su hermoso rostro confundido y una ceja alzada.

Me mordí el labio, los nervios estaban aumentando.

—Acuéstate—me ordenó, señalando la enorme cama.

Me encaminé hacia una de las sillas, donde sonrojándome me quite lentamente la gabardina y la puse sobre la silla. Me acerque a la cama y gateé hasta llegar en medio, donde me recosté con los nervios a flor de piel.

El se levanto del sofá, y se paró frente a la cama, me observó mucho rato con los ojos entre cerrados. Así de pie pude verlo por completo, las mangas de su camisa estaban remangadas hasta sus codos, con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, dejando ver el principio de su marmóreo pecho. Por lo que pude ver antes no traía zapatos.

El observó todo mi cuerpo, se tomó lo que restaba del Wisky en un trago y dejo la copa en una mesita de noche y se acerco a mí, gateando por la cama, haciendo que mi corazón latiese más rápido conforme se acercaba.

Su rostro se posó frente al mío, observándome. El estaba recargado en sus brazos y sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, manteniéndome cautiva.

Como si quisiera escapar.

Sin dejar de mirar mis ojos se acercó para besar mi mejilla, sus suaves labios se movieron por toda mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello, que empezó a besar y succionar, posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y yo casi sentía como mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho.

Empezó a bajar su mano por mi cintura y mi cadera, rozando mi trasero y bajando por mi muslo desnudo, justo donde terminaban mis medias y empezaba el camisón. Sentí como un líquido caliente empezaba a bajar por mi intimidad, mojando mis bragas. El seguía besando y lamiendo mi cuello, mientras colaba su mano por debajo de mi camisón, para posarla sobre mi trasero y apretó levemente.

Se incorporó y comenzó a desvestirse, desabrochando su camisa lentamente, como si supiera lo que provocaba en mí. Al quitársela no pude apartar mi vista de su hermoso pecho, sus abdominales, parecía que habían sido talladas por los mismos dioses ¿Como él podía ser tan perfecto?

Comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, empecé a hiperventilar cuando se lo quitó y empezó a bajar sus bóxers negros lentamente, mirándome a los ojos y yo mirando los suyos, tratando de ocultar todo el deseo excesivo que sentía hacia él, y apretando mis piernas, para que no se diera cuenta de la piscina que había entre ellas.

El dejo de moverse y se quedó inmóvil, observándome. Yo dejé mi vista bajar nuevamente por su pecho, hacia sus abdominales marcadas, y la sexy V que se formaba en su muy bajo vientre, cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que ya no traía bóxers, ya nada lo cubría.

Su miembro se alzaba, orgulloso, completamente erecto, era grande y grueso, perfecto. Mi clítoris empezó a palpitar, ansioso.

El se posiciono nuevamente sobre mí, al ver como miraba su miembro con deseo, algo pareció arder en sus ojos, mientras sentía como su cuerpo desnudo se apretaba contra el mío todavía cubierto.

—Tócame—ordenó suavemente en mi oído y empezó a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Yo llevé mis manos temblorosas hacia su pecho suave, pasándolas por su espalda levemente musculosa y siguiendo más abajo, posando mis manos sobre sus caderas y apretándolo a mí.

Los dos soltamos un gemido, al sentir como nuestras partes intimas se apretaban. El comenzó a bajar el tirante de mi camisón, besando mis hombros con anhelo, posó una de sus manos en mi cadera, subiendo mi camisón hasta mi cintura, y comenzó a restregarse contra mi muy húmeda braguita.

El se alzó un poco, tomó mi camisón de los extremos y me lo sacó por la cabeza, llevando inmediatamente sus manos a mis pechos desnudos, apretando ligeramente, haciéndome gemir.

Parece que le gusto es sonido ya que tomó uno de mis pezones en su boca mientras pellizcaba el otro entre sus dedos, esa sensación y aparte sentir su miembro presionado contra mi vientre me estaba llevando al límite.

Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y lo sentí aspirar, llevó sus manos a mi trasero mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su suave cabello. El extendió su mano hacia su pantalón y saco un condón, yo rápidamente se lo quite de la mano, el me miró confundido.

—¿Lo quieres poner tu? —preguntó.

—No es necesario, me cuido— y era cierto, llevaba más de dos meses tomando pastillas, quería sentirlo sin barreras. El me miro dudoso—No te preocupes, no tengo una enfermedad ni nada por el estilo. — agregué y el volvió a hundir su rostro en mi cuello, posó sus manos en mis caderas e hiso las braguitas a un lado, hundiendo inmediatamente su miembro en mi, llegando hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.

Escuché su gemido ahogado en mi cuello mientras los dedos de mis pies se apretaban y él se deslizaba fácilmente en mi humedad. Empezó a penetrarme con un ritmo establecido, un poco lento pero profundo, chocando su pelvis contra la mía.

Eso mas la sensación de su respiración pesada en mi cuello, me estaba dando el mayor placer que había sentido en mi vida.

Puso sus manos en mi trasero y acercó aun mas mi entrada a su pene, en un nuevo ángulo que me hacía ver estrellas, aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas.

En la habitación solo se oían nuestros jadeos y gemidos, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, el sonido que surgía de su pene adentrándose en mi vagina una y otra vez. Nuestras pieles se estaban tornando brillosas. El olor de Edward y el aroma a sexo invadían mis fosas nasales.

El separó su cabeza del hueco de mi cuello y me miró. Su hermoso cabello cobrizo estaba pegado a su frente por el sudor, llevó una de sus manos a mi rostro, tanteando sobre mi antifaz y lo jalo un poco pero lo detuve. Iba a intentarlo de nuevo, pero moví mi cadera en círculos para distraerlo, lo cual funcionó.

—Arg—gruñó.

Comenzó a moverse más insistentemente, entrando y saliendo de mi rápido, fuerte.

Enredó su mano en mi cabello y llevó su boca a la mía, besándome apasionadamente como nunca nadie lo había hecho. La punta de su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca, el cual concedí gustosa.

Nuestras lenguas empezaron una lucha apasionada pero suave, me sentía tan caliente que hasta llegue a pensar que tenía fiebre. La sensación de su pecho rosando contra mis pezones erectos era deliciosa.

Cada que se adentraba en mí sentía mi interior en llamas, me sentía arder, me consumía en sus brazos.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras mis paredes se apretaban a su alrededor, llegando por fin al orgasmo más potente que he tenido en mi vida. Llevándomelo a él conmigo, su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a ahogar jadeos en mi boca, sentí como se derramaba en mi interior.

El dio otras tres envestidas lentas y se dejo caer sobre mí, separándose de mis labios y hundiendo su rostro en mis cabellos. Repartió besos dulces por mi mejilla, aun sin salir de mí, hasta que su respiración comenzó a acompasarse.

Lo que yo mas quería era dormir a lado de Edward, todo lo poco que quedaba de la madrugada, pero no podía permitirme eso. Ahora tenía que volver a la realidad, ya tenía lo que quería y no podía pedir más.

Conforme me vestía sentía una sensación de vacío recorrer mi cuerpo, pero yo estaba consciente de esto y no me arrepentía, aunque en el fondo sabía que ahora todo iba a ser mas difícil.

Tomé mi gabardina y me acerqué a Edward, que dormía plácidamente boca abajo, separé uno de sus mechones cobrizos de su frente y besé sus labios antes de salir rápidamente de su casa y dirigirme a la mía, justo enfrente.

Abrí con la llave de repuesto y lo primero que vi al entrar fue a dos mujeres con los brazos cruzados, mirándome enfadadas.

—Sabes, si querías ir en nuestro lugar solo lo hubieras dicho. No era necesario que nos asustaras con esos tipos. —dijo la chica bajita.

—Aunque tenemos que agradecerte, gracias a eso hemos encontrado a los hombres de nuestras vidas—completo la rubia, sonriéndome.

—Ahora que me acuerdo, tu eres la chica que vi en el centro comercial, que pequeño es el mundo. — sonreí con reconocimiento.

—Lo siento—murmuré avergonzada—Pero…

—No te preocupes, los chicos ya me contaron tu situación—dijo la rubia. —Fue un poco impulsivo, pero debes saber que ahora va a estar más difícil todo—acenti.

—¿Y?...¿cómo estuvo? —preguntó la duende alzando las cejas.

—Magnifico—contesté sonrojada. —No puedo sacarme sus besos de la cabeza.

—¡¿TE BESO? —preguntaron las dos, exaltadas.

—Si…¿Por qué? —me confundí.

—Edward Cullen nunca besa a ninguna, ni a nosotras ni a las demás—me informó la rubia frunciendo el ceño—Eso significa que le gustaste—sonrió y yo trate de desechar esa idea, no quería ilusionarme.

—¡Mira! —gritó la duende caminando hacia la ventana, la seguí y ahí parado estaba Edward Cullen con mi mascara entre las manos, viendo ambos lados de la calle insistentemente, como buscando algo. Parece que no lo encontró ya que se llevo una mano a los cabellos y se metió de nuevo a su casa.

¿Cómo pude haber olvidado la máscara?

Ahora lo más importante era que no me reconociera, las chicas me sonrieron.

—Todo irá bien, confía en mí—me dijo la chica bajita, yo solo asentí.

Camine hacia el cuarto de baño, me duche rápidamente y me puse ropa cómoda, puse el camisón y las mallas en una bolsa negra y la saque fuera del baño.

—Bella—dijo Emmett atreves de la puerta—sacare la basura—gritó.

—Está bien.

—Después de eso nos iremos—yo solo asentí, pero claro, el no me podía ver.

Ya con ropa cómoda di vueltas por toda la sala tratando de no pensar más en Edward, pero me era inútil.

El timbre de la puerta sonó insistente, fruncí el ceño ya que no esperaba a nadie y fui a abrir.

Ahí parado, en el umbral de la puerta estaba Edward Cullen, mirándome con una sonrisa rara en el rostro, una mescla entre complicidad y maldad, pero perfecta. Yo me quede estática en la puerta.

—Hola vecina ¿me puedes prestar tu periódico? —preguntó con voz seductora—No me han dejado uno a mi esta mañana. —me miró a los ojos y sonrió satisfecho por algo.

—Cla-claro, tómalo—contesté sonrojada, el sonrió y lo tomó de el jardín.

—Te lo traigo en un rato—sonrió otra vez, una sonrisa torcida. —gracias ISAbella.

Yo me congele en mi lugar, el hiso énfasis en ISA, ¿Ya sabría que era yo?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — le pregunté nerviosa, el sonrió más ampliamente.

—Lo dice en el buzón, nos vemos pronto vecina—se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia su casa riendo.

**Hola chicas, de nuevo aquí con otra loca idea**

**Espero que les haiga gustado, déjenme sus comentarios por favor.**

**Ustedes deciden si se queda asi o quieren que aga mas capítulos, pero si deciden lo segundo, solo será un fic corto. Pero**** ustedes ****deciden**

**Háganmelo saber,**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA. **

**QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONCENTIMINETO**

**Leer abajo!**

¡EL león está viendo el corral!

Me quedé parada en el umbral de mi puerta, estática, helada, y no por el frio clima.

Edward caminaba riendo, hasta llegar al portón de su casa/mansión, volvió un poco su cabeza hacia mí, pero su sonrisa había desaparecido. Me miró serio, con su ceño fruncido.

¿¡Acaso este hombre es bipolar!

El portón se cerró rápidamente en cuanto el lo pasó, mis músculos empezaron a doler de tan tensos que estaban. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y me metí a la seguridad de mi casa. El no podía haberme descubierto, use maquillaje, mi cabello estaba suelto, y el antifaz estaba en su lugar.

No podía asociar la imagen de ''Isa'' con migo, que usaba ropa un poco holgada y sin maquillaje ¿Verdad?

Corrí rápidamente hacia mi habitación, analizando las posibilidades, en el raro caso de que me haiga descubierto ¿Qué voy a hacer? Quizá pueda mudarme de casa, si eso, o tal vez sugerir sobre la existencia de una hermana gemela, tan bien funcionaria.

Caminé hacia mi armario, poniéndome algo un poco más decente. Algo capto mi atención en mi ventana y me asomé, el Lamborgini murciélago negro de Edward se dejó ver atreves del portón. Miré la hora en mi mesita de noche, eran las ocho, la hora en la que usualmente mi vecino se marchaba a su trabajo. La ventanilla del conductor estaba abierta, dejándome verlo, con su caro traje de Armani y sus lentes negros de sol, hablando por su celular, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mis pensamientos indecentes fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular. La canción The Kill no dejaba de escucharse, cada vez más fuerte.

—¿Bueno? —contesté.

—¡Hey chica del antifaz! Tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo.

—¿Quién habla? —pregunté, la voz se me hacia conocida.

—Soy Alice, la chica del centro comercial, te veo en el café Roseta Hill enserio es urgente, apúrate—colgó, dejándome desorientada.

Tomé mi bolso, con la mente en blanco aun. Esa pesadez en mi estomago no dejaba de molestarme, me picaban los nervios, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba con Edward.

.

.

.

—¿QUE? —pregunté exaltada, para después toser fuertemente. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, no podía respirar, Rosalie y Alice empezaron a lanzarme aire con los menús de la cafetería.

—Lo que te digo mujer, Cullen habló esta mañana a nuestra ''Empresa´´—me contó haciendo una mueca—Nosotras fuimos a presentar nuestra renuncia, y cuando estábamos negociando con Aro el jefe, el llamó. Aro suele poner el altavoz, por lo que lo escuchamos claramente—dijo Alice de una vez, sin respirar. Yo trague en seco.

—Exacto, el fue claro y rápido, dijo que quería esta noche a la misma chica que le enviaron ayer, ósea tu. Nosotras estábamos tan impactadas, el nunca pide a la misma, y esta vez casi lo exigió.-explicó Rose.

Mis ojos estaban tan abiertos de la impresión, ¡No lo podía creer! Estar una noche con él es una cosa, pero de nuevo ya es algo completamente diferente, diferente y arriesgado…pero también placentero.

—Pero Bella, eso no es nada, después de decir que quería a Isa, Aro entro en confusión y le dijo que en la empresa no trabajaba ninguna chica llamada así, también le explico que él le había mandado dos chicas, como él lo había ordenado- siguió Alice, sentí mi sangre huir de mi rostro.

—Después de eso Alice se lanzó contra Aro, noqueándolo, y yo tome el teléfono. Le dije que fue una equivocación y que Isa si existía pero él no pareció muy convencido, de hecho su voz tenía un tono como de alivio. Es raro el tipo, ya que Aro prácticamente le perjuro lo contrario y mi voz estaba un poco temblorosa. Dijo que si de verdad trabajabas ahí, que te quería esta noche de nuevo.

—No lo haré chicas, no hay mínima manera de que si me vuelve a ver esta noche pueda engañarlo, lo sabrá al instante y mas con la declaración de Aro—mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes Bella? Si no te presentas comenzara su investigación y no dudo que sus conclusiones lleguen a ti, por lo que me contaste que pazo esta mañana. Además, si te pidió de nuevo es porque le gustaste, es tu oportunidad de atraparlo, Rose y yo te enseñaremos algunas maniobras para que lo vuelvas loco y no te saque de su mente.

—¿Y qué aria después Alice?¿Decirle que soy su vecina de enfrente y que me hice pasar por prostituta porque lo amo? Eso es un poco patético ¿no crees?

—Ya veremos que harás después, pero ya te metiste en este royo, y ahora iremos de compras. Necesitas algo adecuado para usar esta noche—gruñí.

.

.

.

Después de estar casi dos horas en victoria secret, por fin nos dirigimos a mi casa para comenzar a prepararme, y la verdad no entendía porque, apenas eran las doce de medio día.

En realidad yo aun no estaba muy segura de todo esto, es decir, claro que quería sentirme de nuevo en los brazos de mi Dios griego, pero haciendo el amor, algo que solo yo hacía. El solo me veía como alguien que abre las piernas por dinero, y no sabe lo equivocado que esta.

Mientras las chicas preparaban todo sobre mi cama, yo me recargue contra el gran ventanal, mirando la casa de enfrente.

Suspiré.

Sabía que las paciones son buenas, siempre y cuando llevas las riendas de ellas, pero son malas cuando nos esclavizan…

Y yo no quiero ser esclava de mis paciones, quiero vivirlas, gozarlas y recordarlas…con él. Solo con él.

Estaba tan metida en mi mente que no vi como el lamborgini negro se estacionaba justo frente a mi casa, y que de él bajaba Edward, dirigiéndose a mi casa. Solo me di cuenta hasta que sonó el timbre, llenando de aquel sonido agudo la casa.

Miré a las chicas llena de horror, y ellas, al interpretar mi mirada bajaron corriendo las escaleras, arrastrándome con ellas hacia la puerta.

—Vamos Bella abre—ordenó Alice.

—Bien, pero quédense tras la puerta—dije susurrando y abrí.

—Hola Isabella—dijo Edward, con una sonrisa torcida, que si se pudiera vender sería el mejor lubricante del mundo.

—Hola—murmuré, Alice y Rose se llevaron las manos a la boca, para evitar romper en risas nerviosas.

—Te traigo tu periódico—dijo sonriendo, como si recordara un chiste privado y sacándolo de bajo su brazo, extendiéndomelo.

—No era necesario que lo trajeras, al cabo no lo leo—mentí.

—Creí que te gustaba leer—dijo muy seguro, levantando una ceja.

—¿Y porque lo creíste? — pregunté retándolo, aquí algo estaba raro. El se quedo con la expresión en blanco unos segundos.

—Solo lo creí—giró su mirada hacia el jardín, y metiendo su mano a los bolsillos, justo donde se marcaba su ''vulto''. Alice soltó un jadeo.

—¿Tienes compañía? —preguntó.

—No es nada—contesté nerviosa.

—La verdad también vengo por otro motivo. Quería preguntarte que harás esta noche—una sonrisa extraña bailaba entre sus labios, yo abrí los ojos como platos y empecé a sudar frio.

—Bella ofrecerá una fiesta aquí en su casa—dijo Alice rápidamente—Así que estará ocupada esta noche. —concluyó, yo la miré como si estuviera loca.

—¿Así que esta noche estarás ocupada? —preguntó Edward confundido—¿En la fiesta?¿Toda la noche? —alzó una ceja poniendo una mueca indescifrable, pero pude notar un poco de enojo.

—Si, soy la anfitriona. Tengo que estar aquí con mis invitados—respondí siguiendo el juego de Alice, un juego que no entendía.

—Mmm, ¿Qué hiciste ayer en la noche? —preguntó Edward, cruzándose de brazos. Empecé a sudar frio.

—Anoche Bella y Alice me acompañaron a el aniversario de mis padres, volvimos como a las siete de la mañana. —dijo Rose, también dejándose ver. Edward se llevo una mano a su cabello, rascándose con una expresión notablemente confundida en el rostro.

—Si quieres puedes venir a la fiesta—le ofreció Alice, yo me atragante con mi propia saliva. —El tema es ''todos de negro'' SOLO BELLA IRA DE ROJO-dijo, alzando un poco más la voz.

—Me gustaría, pero estoy muy ocupado esta noche—le contestó Edward y después volteó a mirarme de una manera muy extraña, como analizándome seriamente frunciendo el ceño, yo casi temblaba—Bueno, yo me voy. —dijo caminando de nuevo hacia su carro, pero antes dándome una mirada recelosa por sobre su hombre.

Alice y Rose me jalaron del brazo, metiéndome a la casa y cerrando inmediatamente la puerta.

—¿Me pueden decir qué diablos están tramando? —les pregunté.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes Bella? Lo hicimos para salvarte. El claramente asumía que tú eras la chica de anoche. Y con lo que hicimos supongo que ahora lo duda. Es difícil saber lo que pasa por su cabeza. Bueno el punto es que, preguntó que hiciste ayer y que harás esta noche, para que deje las sospechas de ti atrás debemos seguir mi plan al pie de la letra. —dijo Alice caminando alrededor de la sala.

—Con lo de la fiesta le dejamos claro que estarás muy ocupada hoy, toda la noche atendiendo a tus invitados.

—¿Entonces la fiesta se hará? —pregunté con los ojos como platos.

—Claro que se hará. Lo de el tema fue solo una maniobra, todos de negro y tu de rojo, en caso de que se asome desde su casa ''te verá'' y sabrá que serás tu porque le dejamos claro que solo tu iras de rojo, ¿Entiendes? Destacaras de entre los demás. Entonces tú llegaras como la chica del antifaz a su casa. Al verte a ti, de rojo en la fiesta, y al ver a Isa enfrente del, dejara de sospechar de ti. —concluyó Alice, hablando como maniática.

—¿Acaso te estás oyendo? No puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo—casi grité.

—Valla que a veces eres lenta—expresó Alice frustrada—Todos estaremos de negro y tu de rojo, solo que no serás tu, encontraremos a alguien que se haga pasar por ti, y si él te mira desde su casa solo vera a una chica de vestido rojo y asumirá que eres tú. Y cuando tú, como Isa, vayas a su casa, sus dudas serán reducidas a cero. Porque vera que ''tu'' sigues en la fiesta. ¿Ahora comprendes? —preguntó, yo solo asentí sin habla—Ahora chicas, hay que dejar de perder el tiempo, tenemos que organizar una fiesta para esta noche—dijo Alice emocionada.

—¿Pero como encontraremos a alguien parecido a ti en tan poco tiempo? —preguntó Rose.

—Déjenme eso a mí—dije sacando mi celular y marcando rápidamente el número de mi prima, que contestó al segundo timbrazo—Ángela, tienes que ayudarme.

.

.

.

—Bien Bella ya llegaron todos los invitados, y todos de negro. Ángela ya está en el jardín con Jasper, y ya trae puesto el precioso vestido rojo—me informó Alice. —Hemos dejado su cabello lo más parecido al tuyo.

—Si eso está bien, pero sigo pensando que el vestido es demasiado—dije frunciendo los labios.

—Esa es la idea Bella, que sobresalga, que se vea a distancia.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y a quien invitaron? —pregunté, no tenía muchos amigos aquí en Los Ángeles.

—Unos amigos nuestros, Ángela trajo a su novio, invitamos a tu amigo Jake y el trajo mas amigos—contestó Alice.

—Bien, entonces todo está listo—dije poniéndome la gabardina, donde debajo traía el modelito de encaje que tan solo de verlo me daba miedo.

—Emmett ¿Qué tal se ve allá afuera? —preguntó Rose a mi amigo, que estaba mirando con unos binoculares desde mi ventana, a la casa de enfrente con un woky toky por donde se comunicaba con Jasper.

—Oso pardo llamando a Tortuga—habló por el pequeño radio—El león vigila el corral, repito, el León vigila el corral—me acerqué rápidamente a él, quitándole los binoculares y mirando hacia la casa de Edward, y efectivamente el estaba mirando por una de las ventanas de su casa, hacia el jardín, en la dirección donde estaba Ángela.

—_Si ya lo sé, ¿Pero porque tengo que ser Tortuga?_ —_preguntó Jazz._

—Bien, pues ¿Quieres ser pulga? —contestó Emmett, Jasper gruñó.

—_Prefiero Tortuga, gracias_—_contestó._

—Bueno comandante, no nos desviemos de la misión. La Oveja esta lista para salir, repito la Oveja esta lista para salir.

—_Bien, área despejada, la impostora está en su posición_—_sonreí._

—Bien Tortuga, sacare a la Oveja, te veo en la entrada del corral—dijo Emmett mientras me tomaba la mano.

—Bien Bella, estas perfecta. Recuerda lo que te enseñamos, vas a vencer—me dijo Alice mientras mis dos amigas me abrazaban.

—_Giuston, tenemos un problema_—_dijo Jasper cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras._

—¿Qué problema comandante? —preguntó el oso a través del radio.

—_No podemos sacar a la Oveja, ya que el León no deja de mirar el corral, repito, el león ve fijamente a la impostora desde su guarida._

La inseguridad comenzó a recorrer otra vez mi cuerpo.

—Jazz, asegúrate de que Ángela no le dé frente—le dije, hablando también por el radio.

—_No te preocupes Oveja, la impostora le da la espalda_—_asentí_—_Ya sé lo que haremos, mandé a la impostora hasta la esquina más alejada de el jardín, y el León la siguió, la oveja puede salir._

Esto era esencial, no podía ver salir a la chica del antifaz de la casa de su vecina.

Salimos por fin al jardín que estaba lleno de gente bailando, todos vestidos de negro, menos Ángela, con el escandaloso vestido rojo, la música retumbaba en los cristales y pude reconocer a algunos de mis vecinos.

—De acuerdo, ya me tengo que ir, me pidió a las 11:00 y ya son las 11:40—le dije a Emmett, caminando apresuradamente para cruzar la calle y pararme enfrente del imponente portón donde presione el pequeño botoncito de la bocina.

—¿Quién? —respondió la voz de Edward, se notaba con un deje de aburrimiento.

—Soy Isa señor Cullen, me pidió esta noche—contesté

—Pero si tu…estas…¿Qué Mierda? —respondió.

**Hola!, aquí está el cap! Lo continuare!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Me han encantado y me motivaron para continuarla.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama es mía.**

**Queda prohibido publicar cualquiera de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.**

**LEER NOTA ABAJO**

—Sí señor, disculpe el retraso, pero es que el trafico…—

—No, no. No te preocupes pasa—me cortó, su voz sonaba extraña, impaciente.

Las puertas del enorme portón se abrieron, mire nerviosamente hacia mi casa. En uno de los arbustos estaban Jazz, Emm, Alice y Rose, mirándome con los pulgares hacia arriba mientras la fiesta seguía su ritmo. Busque a mi prima Ángela, que platicaba con Jacob y sus amigos.

Asentí en su dirección y atravesé corriendo el pasto, abrí la puerta y camine nerviosa hacia el segundo piso, con una sensación de deja vú recorriéndome todo el cuerpo.

Me detuve antes de entrar a la habitación, tomando una respiración profunda y acomodando mi antifaz. Abrí en silencio la puerta de su cuarto, viendo que Edward no se había percatado de mi presencia me quite la gabardina, tirándola en el piso y me recargue de manera sexy contra la puerta, como Rose me había enseñado.

Edward estaba quitando el edredón de la enorme cama, se notaba ansioso. Acomodo unos cuantos cojines alrededor de esta y se llevo una mano al cabello, inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden. Estaba descalzo y solo traía unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta.

Caminó hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde estaba la ventana por donde nos espiaba y frunció el ceño, observando.

Me aclare la garganta, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de ''Mi''.

El rápidamente volteó y al verme sus penetrantes ojos verdes me intimidaron, haciendo que mis mejillas igualaran el tono del pequeño conjunto rojo que llevaba. Le sonreí, seductora Bella, recuérdalo.

—Creí que no vendrías—dijo en un susurro, con un leve toque de acusación.

—¿Por qué lo creíste? —pregunté.

—No lo sé…solo lo creí…creí tantas cosas—dijo llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz y sentándose en la esquina de la cama—No sé ni que creer—confesó dejándose caer hacia atrás, sus piernas flexionadas en el borde de la cama, parecía estresado.

Me arme de valor y me acerque a él lentamente, tratando de que mis tacones no hicieran ruido para que no me escuchara. Me hinque a los pies de la cama, donde él estaba. _Muy bien Bells, es ahora o nunca_. Me di ánimos. La noche anterior él había hecho todo el trabajo, y se supone que yo estaba para complacerlo, literalmente.

Llevé mis manos a su pantalón de pijama, donde estaba el bulto sobresaliente y apreté un poco. El se tensó y se recargó en sus codos, me miró con una sonrisa torcida que hiso que me humedeciera al instante y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí que eres directa—dijo con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. Asentí, juguetona y sobre la delgada tela del pijama succione sus testículos. —Mierda…

—Si…disfruta—le dije aun sobre su miembro, su respiración comenzó a agitarse así que aproveche su vulnerabilidad y saqué su miembro de dentro de sus pantalones.

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderme su belleza, su miembro ya estaba duro y listo para mí.

Y así como la sorpresa llegó, también la inseguridad ya que yo solo hice una vez sexo oral, pero no fue por voluntad propia. Mi novio de la adolescencia estaba demasiado excitado y prácticamente me obligo, esta vez me serviría para limpiarme de ese recuerdo.

Tomé una respiración mientras miraba su sonrisa ladina, el estaba esperando ver cuál sería mi próximo movimiento. Lo que seguro no esperaba es que me lo metiera entero en la boca.

Soltó un fuerte jadeo y yo seguí con mi labor, moviendo en vaivén mi cabeza, tratando de darle la mayor cantidad de placer posible ya que, según las chicas, tenía que inventar una excusa para desaparecer y dejar todo este lio atrás. Hoy sería mi última noche con Edward Cullen y la aprovecharía al máximo.

Mi mano derecha masajeaba su base mientras él seguía en mi boca, pude sentir como iba creciendo mas y mas, y como se endurecía. Separé mi boca de su miembro para poder respirar y me relamí los labios. Volteé a mirarlo y él me miraba con intensidad, el verde de sus ojos casi se había extinguido por el deseo. Líquido pre-seminal comenzó a salir de su hinchada y enrojecida hendidura.

—Déjate de juegos—dijo con la voz entrecortada— Desde que te fuiste anoche no dejo de pensar en ti. —confesó, asiéndome sonreír.

—Te daré motivos para no sacarme de tu mente— me incorporé, y con señas le indiqué que se pusieran en el centro de la cama. Me obedeció inmediatamente, ansioso, llevé mis manos a su camiseta, el me entendió y se incorporó un poco para poder sacársela, su pecho desnudo quedo a mi vista, perfecto, hermoso. Recorrí con las yemas de mis dedos cada rincón de su cuerpo, memorizándolo ya que esta sería la última vez, tratando de que todos los detalles quedaran grabados a fuego en mi mente. Me incline y delineé con mi lengua cada musculo, pasando de sus pectorales a sus abdominales, deleitándome con su sabor mientras pasaba mis manos por sus muslos y el trataba de respirar. Llevó sus manos a mis hombros y me jaló, haciendo que mis labios rosaran los suyos. Le devolví el apasionado beso, feliz, mientras sus manos revolvían mi cabello, manteniéndome pegada a su boca, mis manos fueron a sus mejillas y bajaron a su cuello.

El se separó de mí y rápidamente soltó las tiritas de listón rojo que formaban un moño en mi pecho, las tiritas cayeron a mis costados, dejando mis pechos libres a su vista. Me jaló nuevamente hacia él, para besarme mientras con sus dedos apretaba mis pezones erectos. Gemí en su boca sin poder controlarlo y sentí como sonrió. Bajó sus manos de mi cintura a mis caderas, para tomar los las tiritas de mi tanga, bajándola un poco.

Me puse de pie en el colchón y baje completamente mi tanga. Se la lance y esta aterrizó en su pecho y rápidamente la tomó en su mano. Me miró.

Me subí a él, para montarlo. Me posicione y el tomó ansiosamente mis caderas. Me dejé caer sobre su miembro, ambos soltamos un gemido que sonó demasiado obsceno pero que me calentó aun más. Comencé a moverme, rápido y fuerte, como Alice me dijo.

—¿Quién lo diría? Detrás de esa fachada de niña buena esta una chica ardiente que le gusta follar—habló entrecortadamente mientras me ayudaba a subir y bajar sobre él.

—No me gusta follar, me gusta que me folles—le dije pero inmediatamente mis mejillas se pusieran rojas por el atrevimiento. Nunca en mi vida pensé decir esas palabras. El gimió y llevó sus manos a mis pechos.

—Eso es lo que haré cariño—dijo y aumentó sus envestidas bajo mío, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara. Veía el final cerca, pero quería que nos fuéramos al cielo juntos, llevé mi mano hacia atrás y toqué delicadamente su escroto, el gimió y empezó a soltar blasfemias en voz baja.

—¿Te gusta? Vamos bebe, córrete conmigo— dije nuevamente palabras sucias para ayudarlo, Rose era una gran maestra.

—Tanto como te gusta a ti—me dijo llevando su mano hacia donde nuestros cuerpos se unían, tocando mi hinchado botón de placer haciéndome ver estrellas. El sudor nos cubría, haciendo ver su cabello un poco húmedo. Me tomó de los brazos y me acercó a su boca, el se incorporó un poco para poder besarme. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban, reconociéndose. Su mano jugaba con mi antifaz, acariciando el encaje en el, apreté lo mas que pude mi paredes vaginales. Edward se separo de mi boca y yo me levante para seguir con mi trabajo, Edward empezó a temblar y a gemir debajo de mí mientras el orgasmo me consumía.

—Oh mierda ¡Isabella! —gritó juntando lo mas que podía sus caderas a las mías, ya que yo me había detenido en seco cuando dijo mi nombre y me refiero al verdadero. El no pareció darse cuenta y siguió concentrado en su orgasmo mientras acariciaba mi cintura y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, dejándose ir. Se dejó caer, exhausto sobre el colchón, tomó mis manos, aun inmóviles y me jaló hacia él, para quedar acostada sobre su pecho, sin salir de mí.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le pregunté, armándome de valor.

—¿De qué? —preguntó confundido, separando mis cabellos sudorosos de mi frente—Oh pequeña, eres un arma de destrucción masiva. —dijo riendo.

—No, me refiero a como me llamaste—le aclaré, mirando sus ojos.

—Te llame Isabella—dijo serio. Con una expresión rara en el rostro.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—¿Ese es tu nombre no? Isa solo es un diminutivo. —dijo simplemente mientras acariciaba mi espalda. Yo me relajé solo un poco. —¿Vendrás mañana no es cierto? —preguntó mientras yo recargaba mi rostro en su pecho. Mi estado de ánimo decayó, recordando en lo que quedé con mis amigos.

—No-susurré—Ya no trabajare en esto, hoy es mi último día, me iré de aquí. —mentí aguantándome las lagrimas, mi noche con él estaba a punto de terminar.

—¿Qué? —susurró tomándome de la barbilla, haciendo que lo encarara.

—Ya me canse de estar de cama en cama, no es lo que quiero, tal vez tu no lo veas de esa manera pero no quiero ser una puta—mentí, agregándole más cosas a mi historia.

—¡No necesitas serlo! —dijo Edward enojado mientras nos rodaba, quedando encima de mí. Su miembro aunque ya flácido que aun seguía dentro mío, me hizo soltar un gemido, pero sus ojos eran serios —¡No necesitas acostarte con mas personas! ¡SOLO CONMIGO! ¡Si de lo que hablas es del dinero te pagare bien!...pero solo está con migo…se mía Isabella—dijo, su voz sonaba desesperada.

¿Y ahora como iba a salir de esto?

**Hola, aquí de nuevo las veo con el tercer capítulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que haga bella? ¿Qué creen que pasa por la cabeza de Edward?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulos, recuerden, entre mas reviews mas rápido actualizo.**

**Asi que…**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su comentario, son los que me hacen seguir.**

**Inicie 2 historias nuevas, **

Game »

Bella, la chica tímida del club de lectura, se ve envuelta en un terrible juego que involucra sus sentimientos. Ella, inocente e inexperta decide confiar en quien nunca debió, el juego deja sus consecuencias. Mal summary

SECUESTRADA »

Nunca pensé que esto me pasaría a mí, no soy un ángel pero no merezco esto, ¿qué clase de beneficios se obtienen de un secuestro en el que no piden recompensa? El no me quiere dejar ir, pero lo peor de todo, es que yo no quiero EDWARD BIPOLAR

**Por si gustan pasarse y darme su opinión.**

**Lilit**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

**JASPER POV**

—Alice, de verdad pienso que es una falta de respeto espiarlos de esta forma.—dije incomodo, mientras escuchábamos los intensos gemidos. —¿Te das cuentas de que ella es como mi hermana?-le pregunté haciendo una mueca.

—Era necesario, por si las cosas salen mal—frunció los labios.

—Pues yo pienso que esto es genial—dijo Emmett alegre, mientras acercaba su oído a la pequeña bocina que sostenía Alice. —Es mejor que una porno.

—Creo que Bella lo está haciendo bien-susurró Rosalie—Solo escucha los gemidos de él, se nota que lo están pasando en grande.

Negué con la cabeza, ¿porque me topé con amigos tan pervertidos?

Estábamos escondidos detrás de un arbusto en el jardín de Bella. Según Alice, teníamos que tener un plan B, pues sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Así que sin que Bella se diera cuenta, colocó una pequeña bocina en su…camisón.

—¿Quién diría que mi primita era tan pasional?-se preguntó Ángela.

—Por Dios Ángela, tu deberías estar de mi lado-la regañé.

—Jasper, deja de quejarte. Esto es más que grandioso. —me cortó Emmett.

—Bien. —dije tratando de ignorar los sonido que salían de la pequeña bocina.

Miré hacia atrás, la fiesta en el jardín de Bella se desarrollaba bien, la gente bailaba, ajena a lo que pasaba con nosotros y el motivo por el cual se realizó. Jacob, un viejo amigo de Bella nos vio y se acerco lentamente a nosotros.

—¿Qué sucede?-preguntó curioso acercándose hacia el pequeño círculo que formábamos detrás del arbusto. —Wow, esos si son pulmones sanos.

—No por favor, tu también no…—me quejé.

Los gemidos y las palabras siguieron fluyendo mientras todos parecían entusiasmados, escuchando.

Casi me daban arcadas.

—Hey chicos ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Seth mientras él y los demás amigos de Jacob se acercaban.

—Solo esto faltaba—me tape los oídos.

Mire la enorme casa que estaba frente a nosotros, se veía tan inofensiva, era casi imposible de imaginar que algo como lo que estaba escuchando estuviera pasando ahí dentro.

_._

_._

_._

—_¿Te gusta? Vamos bebe, córrete conmigo__—_me llevé las manos al rostro, no podría ser capaz de mirar a Bella a los ojos de nuevo.

—_Tanto como te gusta a ti._

—_Oh mierda ¡Isabella!__ —_suspiré de alivio, al menos parecía que ya habían terminado.

Entonces me di cuenta de las palabras de Cullen y todos nos tensamos.

—Prepárense, piensen en algo, por si tenemos que crear una distracción._ —_nos ordenó Alice, nerviosa.

No sé lo que quería que hiciéramos, pero por lo menos mi mente no era capaz de pensar alguna distracción, todo daba vueltas, mi mente todavía estaba dañada por lo que estaba escuchando.

—_¿Qué has dicho?_

—_¿De qué?__pequeña, eres un arma de destrucción masiva-_ me estremecí.

—_No, me refiero a como me llamaste__._

—_Te llame Isabella ¿Ese es tu nombre no? Isa solo es un diminutivo_.-nos relajamos un poco.

—Eso estuvo cerca_—_dijo Rosalie suspirando.

—_¿Vendrás mañana no es cierto?_

—_Ya no trabajare en esto, hoy es mi último día, me iré de aquí. Ya me canse de estar de cama en cama, no es lo que quiero, tal vez tu no lo veas de esa manera pero no quiero ser una puta__—_ dijo Bella, siguiendo el plan.

—_¡No necesitas serlo!_ —Gritó Cullen_—__¡No necesitas acostarte con mas personas! ¡SOLO CONMIGO! ¡Si de lo que hablas es del dinero te pagare bien!...pero solo está con migo…se mía Isabella_—dijo, su voz sonaba desesperada.

Bien, ahora el plan se había distorsionada completamente.

No terminaba de procesar aun todo, cuando vi a Jacob quitarse la camiseta y meterla en el tazón de ponche, empapándola completamente. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

Jacob atravesó la calle y con un movimiento rápido arrojó la camiseta mojada, que se impacto contra la ventana de la única habitación que estaba prendida. Al impactarse el vidrio se hiso añicos, provocando que todos en la fiesta voltearan a buscar de donde provenía el sonido.

Alice corrió hacia la chochera y tomo su porche amarillo, acelero para salir y estaciono frente a la casa de Edward. Traía el celular en mano y hablaba frenéticamente por él.

Seth encendió el regador de césped y todos en la fiesta se quejaron al mojarse, pero después vitorearon y siguieron bailando.

Todos estábamos mojados.

Ememett, Seth y sus amigos se acercaron hacia donde estaba Jacob. Yo aun miraba la escena sin creérmelo.

Cullen se asomo por la ventana rota, solo traía unos bóxers y su cabello estaba hecho un lio. Tenía la camiseta de Jacob en la mano y miraba confundido hacia afuera.

—¡FIESTA DE CAMISETAS MOJADAS! —gritó Emmett a todo pulmón. El y los amigos de Jacob se quitaron las camisetas y empezaron a golpearse con ellas mientras Cullen los miraba, incrédulo.

Cullen giró bruscamente y miró hacia el interior de la habitación en la que se encontraba y pude ver como Bella se ponía la gabardina. Después ya no los pudimos ver, hasta que Bella salió corriendo y se metió al auto de Alice y esta aceleró. Cullen se quedó parado en el enorme portón y empezó a maldecir. Nos dio una mirada a Rosalie y a mí, se giro y entró a su casa rápidamente.

—Parece que ha acabado—susurró Rosalie aliviada, con una mano en el pecho.

—Eso creo—dije respirando hondo.

De repente escuchamos un ruido metálico y vimos como el portón de la casa de Cullen se abría, dejando ver un Volvo plateado, que salió disparado hacia la dirección en la que Alice y Bella habían tomado.

—¡MIERDA!-gritamos todos a la vez.

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿No lo veían venir verdad? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**¿Me dejan un review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.**

—Alice, nos vamos a matar—grité agarrándome fuertemente del asiento de piel—Ya lo perdimos, puedes bajar la velocidad.

—Si, creo que tienes razón, pero tenemos que ir a mi antiguo hogar, para que te cambies y pedirle prestado su auto a Irina, no podemos regresar a tu casa con el mismo auto.

Asentí y mire por la ventana, los edificios se veían borrosos a causa de la velocidad con la que conducía mi amiga. Fue bajando la velocidad conforme nos acervábamos a una enorme mancion de lujo que me dejó con la boca abierta.

Una de las cámaras que se encontraban encima de un imponente portón giró hacia nuestra dirección y después de un momento las rejas se abrieron, dejándonos pasar.

El interior era un enorme jardín lleno de flores y fuentes. Todas las luces de la mansión se encontraban prendidas a pesar de lo avanzado de la noche.

Alice estacionó su carro frente a la puerta y bajo rápidamente. La seguí.

—Vamos corre, no hay tiempo —dijo tomando mi mano fuertemente y jalándome con ella hacia la entrada. Abrió la enorme puerta francesa y me arrastró con ella al interior de la lujosa mansión.

El lujoso interior estaba amueblado con finos muebles modernos y caros, en el enorme salón había varios hombres con trajes caros platicando entre ellos, cada uno con una copa de vino. Otros de los hombres estaban sentados jugando cartas o pool, algunos de ellos estaban acompañados con señoritas distinguidas y hermosas.

—Alice, ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté curiosa.

—Es una casa de entretenimiento. —respondió. —Aquí trabajaba antes de encontrar a Jasper y me ofreciera sacarme de aquí y ser su secretaria.

—¿Qué tipo de entretenimientos? —pregunté sonrojada.

—Bella, no somos prostitutas, somos señoritas hermosas y educadas, con un amplio sentido del humor para entretener. Algunas veces los más grandes y ricos empresarios necesitan "ese servicio" pero es demasiado caro. Aun así Zafrina nunca nos forzaría a prostituirnos, cundo alguien llama para "rentarnos en labores sexuales" ella primero lo consulta con nosotras, nos pregunta si queremos ir y nunca nos forza, algunas aceptan porque les vendría bien un poco de dinero extra. De todos modos no nos necesitan mucho en ese sentido, casi nadie puede pagarlo.

—Ah excepción de Edward claro—dije asiendo una mueca. Ella me miró divertida.

—Hey, no te pongas celosa, el solo lo hace para satisfacerse. No nos hace mimos ni nos besa, casi siempre va al grano. En realidad tampoco nos habla ni nos busca una segunda vez. Y por lo que se contigo se a portado completamente diferente y por esa razón estamos tu y yo estamos aquí ¿no crees?

Sonreí sonrojada pero un poco más calmada y dejé que Alice me arrastrara hacia el segundo piso, donde según ella estaban las habitaciones de las chicas. Caminamos por un luminoso pasillo que en cada costado tenía unas varias puertas blancas con una letra luminosa en ellas. Alice se detuvo donde estaba una puerta con una I plasmada en ella y tocó.

—Alice cariño—dijo una chica alta y rubia echándose a los brazos de la duende—que gusto me da verte aquí de nuevo, apenas unas noches sin ti y ya se te extraña. Pero dime quien es esta mujercita tan hermosa.

—Es Bella Irina, la chica de la que te hable con la que tengo la misión. —dijo mirándome—perdona a Irina, siempre a sido muy efusiva.

—Oh la chica de Cullen. Tienes que contármelo todo. Pero pasen pasen. —dijo mientras nos adentrábamos en la bonita habitación.

Después de que Alice le contara todo lo referente a Edward y a mí, accedió a prestarme ropa normal una peluca roja y su auto.

—No sabes cuánto me emociona esto, es tan romántico. El Hombre se a traumado contigo y ahora no sabes cómo salir de esta. Debiste seducirlo siendo tu misma antes de hacerte pasar por una de nosotras—dijo Irina con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Las tres nos sentamos en su cama para buscar una salida.

—Bien, tengo una idea para que todo esto termine—soltó la chica. —Estaré pegada al teléfono, la próxima vez que hable le diré que renunciaste y que no sabemos a dónde te has marchado. Será como su nunca hubieras existido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y varias chicas entraron a la habitación de Irina, todas emocionadas.

—¡A QUE NO ADIVINAN! —Gritó una de ellas—Edward Cullen está aquí, eh visto su auto entrar a la mansión.

Alice, Irina y yo nos quedamos pasmadas.

—ESO NO PUEDE SER—grité nerviosa—¿Qué vamos a hacer Alice? Lo más seguro es que ya ha visto tu coche, sabe que estamos aquí.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Iré a ver qué es lo que quiere, mama no se encuentra en la mansión y me a dejado a cargo. —dijo Irina saliendo rápidamente de su habitación.

Mientras tanto Alice les conto a todas las demás chicas la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y todas se emocionaron muchísimo. Al principio no me gusto que Alice les contara, pero dijo que las conocía de toda la vida y que eran de confianza. Las chicas eran dulces y alegres, como Alice y Rosalie. Enamoradas del concepto del amor.

Después de unos momentos Irina entro completamente exaltada.

—Está esperando abajo, es el, sabe que estas aquí y quiere llevarte con él y no acepta un no por respuesta, dice que no se irá hasta verte y que oiga de ti que no quieres ir con él. —gritó, todas nos quedamos en silencio y yo comencé a hiperventilar. —¡AH OFRECIDO MILES DE DOLARES!

—Bien Bella, eso no es del todo malo, en realidad es el mejor plan que puede haber para que logres irte sin que descubra que eres su vecina. —Todas miramos a la chica morena que se llamaba Leah—No me miren asi, solo piensen. El no se ira de aquí hasta hablar con ella y si ella baja a hablar con el seguro la deslumbra y termina aceptando. Entonces ahí empieza el plan. Le dices a tu prima que se quede a vivir un tiempo en tu casa mientras tú te quedas unos días con él. Cuando pasen dos días le dices que ponga un letrero de "se vende". Es la única opción para que salgas de esta sin que te descubra. Entonces le dices a Ángela que se mude a tu antiguo departamento. Cuando terminen tus días con Cullen te vas directamente ahí. Entonces si él viene a buscarte nuevamente le diremos que renunciaste y que no sabemos dónde estás. En caso de que siga sospechando no podrá seguir investigando, ya que tu ya te abras ido de ese suburbio. Pensara que su vecina se mudo, y que Isa desapareció simplemente. Ya no tendrás que esconderte y todo acabara.

Todas nos quedamos calladas analizando la nueva idea, no estaba tan disparatada, esepto por el echo de mudarme ya que si me mudaba dejaría de ver a Edward Cullen todas las mañanas pero era necesario llevar a cabo este plan antes de que todo se nos saliera de las manos.

—Pero hay un problema—dijo una rubia llamada Kate—se tendrá que mostrar sin el antifaz, no lo puede andar trayendo todos esos días que este con el.

—Eso se puede arreglar, Bella casi no usa maquillaje y siempre trae una coleta y ropa floja. Podemos asentuar sus rasgos y soltar su melena. Nada exagerado y con la ropa adecuada el podrá pensar que solo es una coincidencia.

—Podría funcionar—dije después de un momento.

Entonces todas empezaron a correr de un lado para otro, haciendo de mí su barbie. Entre elección de zapatos y de pijamas, de que alguien empezara a jugar con mi cabello y de que Alice se encargara de mi rostro por fin terminaron.

—Estas perfecta—dijo Claudia. Otra de las chicas. —Debes parecer relajada, como si estuvieras a punto de dormir.

—Baja con el Bombón—indicó otra de ellas.

—No te preocupes Bella, estaremos cerca—me consoló Alice.

Respire hondo y Salí hacia el pasillo caminando con unas pantuflas blancas con plumas, un pijama de seda color azul petróleo que consistía con una blusa de tirantes y un short corto. Encima traía una bata de velo transparente anudada a la cintura. Las chicas habían acomodado mi cabello y lo dejaron suelto. Mi maquillaje solo consistía en destacar mis ojos y un poco de brillo de labios.

De verdad esperaba que funcionara, me sentía desnuda sin el antifaz.

Empecé a bajar las escaleras lentamente, tratando de no caerme y de regularizar los latidos de mi corazón.

¡Basta Bella, cálmate!

Ante mi vista apareció Edward de espaldas a mi, se veía incomodo y en una de sus manos sostenía una copa de vino.

Seguí bajando las escaleras y me pare detrás del.

—Hola—dije con voz calmada y amistosa. El se dio rápidamente la vuelta y me miró impresionado, de arriba abajo. Hice todo lo posible por no sonrojarme pero rápidamente sentí la sangre acudir a mis mejillas.

—Estas preciosa—susurró—¿Por qué te has ido?

—Oh umm, es que, no es que quisiera irme, pero han pasado por mi y tuve que salir—metí. El me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Quiero que vengas con migo unos días—dijo seguro—Claro, si tu quieres.

—¿Por qué quieres que valla contigo? —pregunté curiosa.

—Porque me has embrujado, porque no soporto la idea de que alguien más te toque salvo yo, porque quiero que estés conmigo, a mi lado. —dijo, con la mandíbula tensa.

Yo me quedé sorprendida por lo que dijo pero también emocionada.

—Isa, acepta venir con migo, por favor, te tratare bien no te faltara nada—dijo, su voz se escuchaba suplicante.

—De acuerdo—acepté, eso ya estaba planeado, solo quería saber porque quería llevarme. Miré alrededor del salón tratando de despejarme un poco de la mirada de este Dios griego. Todos los hombres que estaban ahí me miraban lascivamente, me estremecí. Edward gruñó y se quito el saco.

—Toma—dijo poniéndolo en mis hombros y cerrando el botón que estaba a la altura de mi pecho. Yo sonreí internamente, miré hacia atrás de nuevo y vi a las chicas levantando sus pulgares en señal de ánimo.

Irina se acercó a nosotros rápidamente.

—Hola Isa, ¿has aceptado la propuesta del señor Cullen? —preguntó, yo asentí.

—Bien querida, Alice ah hecho tu maleta.

—Claro, díganme donde está y la subiré a mi auto mientras Isa esta lista. —dijo Edward mirándome con una sonrisa y alejándose con Irina. Solté el aire que llevaba conteniendo de golpe.

Irina llego con migo después de un rato y me dio el cheque con el que Edward había pagado. Casi me desmallo al ver la cantidad.

Alice pov.

—Me dijeron que viniera contigo por la maleta—dijo Edward acercándose a mí.

—Si, aquí esta—dije señalándole la maleta que descansaba en el suelo. Por la ventana vi como Bella subía al auto de Edward y serraba la puerta. Sonreí, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

—No olvide avisarnos cuando la traiga de vuelta señor Cullen—le dije.

—Isabella no volverá aquí—dijo Edward tajante.

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunte tratando de no gritar.

—No dejare que vuelva aquí a trabajar aquí, pero si te dejo más tranquila la llevare a Londres, pasaremos unos días ahí y después le presentare a mi familia—dijo Edward tomando la maleta y saliendo con ella como si no pesara un gramo. —

¿Y ahora como íbamos a salir de esto?

¡Maldito Edward por hacernos los planes añicos!

**Hola, aquí de nuevo otro capitulo, perdón por la tardanza.**

**Espero que les guste**

**El próximo capitulo se viene bueno.**

**¿me dejan un review?**

**Lilit**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDO EL USO DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

Ya dentro del auto los nervios comenzaron a consumirme nuevamente. Esto se nos había ido completamente de las manos y era momento de que llegara a su fin…por mucho que me gustara.

Tome el extremo del encaje del camisón y lo estire para que tapara mis muslos desnudos. Desde que vi las miradas que me dirigían los demás clientes supe que había sido una mala idea. Una cosa era ver a Edward mirándome así y otra muy diferente ver a los pomposos pervertidos.

En momentos como estos agradecía que Edward fuera tan caballeroso, o tal vez hubiera sido mejor usar el término ``celoso´´. Solo de recordar su mandíbula apretada y la mirada sicario que le dirigió a los demás hombres me hacia sonreír.

Suspiré y miré hacia enfrente, por el parabrisas. Me sorprendí al verlo completamente sucio de betún. Fruncí el ceño. Me distraje cuando vi a Edward acercándose al auto con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, estaba casi segura de que se estaba aguantando la risa. Llevaba mi ``maleta" en manos y se acercó para meterla en la cajuela. Rodeó de nuevo el auto y se metió en el.

—¿Lista? —preguntó soltando un suspiro. Yo le respondí con una sonrisa tímida—Bien.—dijo y tomó mi mano en la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos sobre la palanca de cambios. Su mano era cálida, suave y fuerte. Lo miré y el sonrió. —Vamos a casa, tengo que dejar el volvo para que lo laven—dijo haciendo una mueca mirando el parabrisas mientras seguía manejando.

—¿Qué pasó? Parece un pastel de volvo. —dije y el sonrió.

—Cuando venia hacia aquí me ha rodeado una pandilla de maleantes eran 5 chicos con sus motos negras y no traían camisas. Rodearon mi auto y comenzaron a arrojarme pastelillos. El parabrisas quedó tan lleno de betún que tuve que detenerme ya que me impedía ver. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Me sonrojé intensamente mientras el negaba con la cabeza.

—Pero que malcriados—solo pude responder eso mientras escondía mi rostro en una cortina de mi cabello para ocultar la sangre en mis mejillas. Me encoji en su saco de vestir y rápidamente su aroma me inundo las fosas nasales, relajándome por completo.

—Esta ciudad es de locos. ¿Quién en su sano juicio anda por ahí arrojando pastelillos? —dijo incrédulo—Y aparte mi vecina terminara acabando con mi casa por su fiesta. —agregó.

—Si bueno, es muy irresponsable por su parte, estoy segura de que te pagara por lo de la ventana. —dije tratando de disculparme sin delatarme. —Tienes razón, esta ciudad es de locos. —le di la razón para salir del tema.

Entramos en nuestro suburbio y a mis oídos llegó el ruido de un escándalo. Se escuchaba la música a todo volumen, los cristales de las ventanas retumbaban, las risas de las personas salían estruendorosas al igual que los chillidos. Miré hacia mi casa, que era de donde provenía el escándalo. Cuando Edward aparcó frente a su mansión pude ver más de cerca el desastre que era mi casa, salimos del auto y miré fijamente tratando de analizarlo todo mientras Edward sacaba la maleta del auto.

Ángela estaba de espaldas a mí, hablando con un megáfono mientras decía que la fiesta había llegado a su fin. Nadie le hacía caso y todos seguían bailando en el jardín. Jasper trataba de sacar a todos de la casa y los arrojaba al jardín. Emmett estaba en el suelo peleando con un tipo al que conocía como Royce, que vivía a unas manzanas de mi casa mientras Rosalie trataba de separarlos.

Jacob, Seth y los demás estaban cómodamente recargados en sus motocicletas mirando despreocupadamente todo el alboroto. Jacob volteó y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sonrió, pero al ver el auto de Edward se puso completamente pálido. Las motos estaban aparcadas en el jardín y si Edward las veía pediría una explicación y todo estaría perdido. Le hice señas tratándole de decir que escondiera las motos y que se alejaran cautelosamente, pero él a su vez me decía que Edward podría escuchar. Miré a Edward que buscaba las llaves de su casa en sus bolcillos y camine hacia él.

Se escuchaban las voces de las personas comenzando a vitorear a Emmett y Edward comenzó a levantar la mirada. Me lancé a su espalda y enrede mis piernas en su cintura y con mis manos le tapé los ojos mientras le besaba el cuello y Jacob y los demás arrastraban las motos fuera de el jardín.

—Wow. No sé a qué ha venido eso, pero me gusta. —dijo Edward riendo. Lo solté cuando los chicos se perdieron de vista.

Le sonreí a Edward. Había estado cerca de verlos.

—Creo que esa fiesta se les ha salido de control—dije nerviosamente mirando hacia mi casa.

—Y que lo digas, te digo que esta ciudad es de locos…por eso tendremos unas vacaciones. —agregó mirándome de reojo. El color desapareció de mi rostro. Y justo cuando iba a protestar el me tomó en brazos y me metió dentro de su lamborgini dejándome con las palabras en la boca. Le puso clave al imponente portón y este se cerró.

Por la ventanilla del lujoso auto vi como mis amigos me veían estupefactos mientras abandonábamos de nuevo el suburbio a toda velocidad.

….

—¿Me dirás a donde vamos? —le pregunté mientras buscaba un teléfono público en el cual me podría comunicar con Alice.

Maldito Edward por hacernos siempre cambiar de planes.

—No, es una sorpresa—dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras miraba unos folletos de las aerolíneas.

—Bueno, ¿a qué hora partimos? —pregunté.

—En cuanto mi tripulación esté lista para despegar. Espera un momento aquí, el piloto quiere hablar con migo. —dijo y cubrió sus labios con los míos. El beso era insistente y pasional, como los besos que nos dábamos cuando él estaba dentro de mí. La respiración comenzó faltarme cuando su lengua tubo contacto con la mía y mis piernas temblaron como gelatina. Estaba a punto de derretirme y a él parecía gustarle.

Se retiro y camino hacia un hombre de mediana edad con uniforme de piloto, dejándome completamente aturdida.

Me lleve mis manos frías y sudorosas hacia la frente para tratar de despejarme y busque un teléfono. Cuando encontré uno me di cuenta de que era inútil ya que no traía dinero ni tarjetas. Pase los ojos por el lugar y vi a un hombre rubio mirándome las piernas con hambre y comenzó acercarse a mi. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que aun traía la pequeña pijama con las pantuflas y solo el saco de Edward cubriéndome.

—Hola dulzura, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —empecé a negar con la cabeza pero luego me detuve al ver su celular sobresalir de su bolsillo.

—En realidad…¿podrías dejarme hacer una llamada? —le pregunté y el asintió entregándome su celular.

Marqué rápidamente el número del celular de Alice pero este inmediatamente me enviaba a buzón de voz. Marqué el número de todos mis amigos pero ninguno de ellos contestaba así que colgué y le devolví el teléfono al hombre que me comía con la mirada. Di un paso atrás, incomoda.

—¿No tuviste suerte? —preguntó acercándose a mi mientras yo a la vez retrocedía. —Puedo ayudarte en lo que sea.

—Ella está con migo—dijo la voz dura de Edward mientras pasaba una mano por mi cintura y me aferraba a su cuerpo—Apártate.

Alse la vista y pude ver su rostro serio y su mandíbula apretada. El hombre le respondió la mirada y se fue. Me alce de puntillas y bese su mentón. Su mirada se suavizo y me tomó en brazos. Me reí y él me sonrió mientras caminábamos a unas puertas francesas que nos dejarían subir al avión.

—Me has dejado muy excitado con aquel beso—dijo él mientras seguía caminando—y con ese camisón no ayudas a mi salud, nadie puede verte el trasero más que yo.

—Espero entonces que el vuelo sea largo, tal vez pueda recompensarte en el baño—me impresione al decir esas palabras. El sonrió aun mas.

—En el baño no, querida—dijo besando mi cuello—Tengo una enorme cama en el avión, deberíamos estrenarla.

Los empleados comenzaron a cerrar las puertas y me di cuenta de que era un avión privado con solo nosotros de pasajeros.

—Bienvenida al jet privado de la familia Cullen—dijo mientras entrabamos al lujoso interior. Me quedé con la boca abierta a ver el gusto exquisito de la decoración. Mi maleta estaba sobre un pequeño sofá junto a la suya.

El pasó de largo y rápidamente caminó hacia una habitación donde había una cama y otros muebles a los que no les puse mucha atención al sentir su mano en mi trasero.

—Dejemos el recorrido para luego Isabella, ahora quiero comerte.

Dijo mientras yo soltaba un pequeño gritito y caía en la cama.

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, ya e puesto los días fijos de actualización en mi perfil, por si gustan pasarse y ver cada cuando actualizo cada historia.**

**Espero que les ahiga gustado el capitulo, el próximo tiene lemmon.**

**¿les va gustando?**

**¿ME MERESCO UN REVIEW?**


	7. comunicado

Hola, sé que no hay motivos para mi repentina desaparición. Creo que ni siquiera una disculpa bastaría. Ya han pasado dos años sin que de señales de vida, sin actualizar las historias, sin siquiera comentarles el porqué de esto.

Sólo quiero decirles que en ese tiempo estaba sobrepasada, hubo cambios en mi vida, mi carrera no me satisfizo y tuve que salirme y empezar la universidad de nuevo. Nacieron mis sobrinos y aprendí a disfrutar más de mi familia y de la vida misma.

Dejé de escribir por los constantes acosos de algunos grupos que exigían de mis historias algo que en esos momentos no podía darles. Eso me estresó bastante, no sabía cómo cumplir las demandas de todos, así que simplemente me alejé, pensando en no volver aquí jamás.

Hace unos días por primera vez en mucho tiempo entré de nuevo a mi cuenta y me dio nostalgia ver las historias. Me sentí mal conmigo misma al prometerles y no cumplir, al dejar todo abandonado. Lo siento.

Sólo puedo decirles que estoy dispuesta a seguir con algunas de las historias, si es que a alguien aún le interesan.

Si quieres que las termine, si aún hay por ahí alguna de mis antiguas lectoras, háganmelo saber.


End file.
